Providing rapid and accurate system testing or troubleshooting for various systems, such as Unmanned Aerial Vehicle (UAV) systems or systems onboard ships, presents various challenges. One challenge is that these systems are often located in remote areas or locations such that experienced technicians (e.g., those that may be familiar with the systems, such as highly qualified and experienced personnel) are not onsite (e.g., in remote or field locations where equipment may be located for operational purposes) to perform system testing or troubleshooting that may be needed for proper operation of the systems. For example, when ships are underway, experienced technicians may not be onboard to perform required testing or troubleshooting of the ship's onboard systems. In addition, these systems may include subsystems where technicians may be better trained to troubleshoot a particular subsystem but not another. As such, a technician onsite with a remote system needing service in a particular subsystem may not have the proper training, or may not be as efficient, as another technician who may not be onsite, to test or troubleshoot an issue with the particular subsystem. For example, these systems may include subsystems, where technicians may specialize in a particular subsystem. Those that specialize in a particular subsystem may be more knowledgeable as to how to test or troubleshoot that subsystem by testing or troubleshooting a particular subsystem fault location (e.g., a location on the subsystem to test or troubleshoot the subsystem). For example, if a subsystem of a system fails, the system may indicate (e.g., display) a fault code, indicating that the subsystem has failed. Technicians more experienced with a particular subsystem may be more knowledgeable as to the subsystem fault location to test or troubleshoot to determine the issue.
Subsystems of a UAV system may include, for example, a sensor subsystem and an actuator subsystem. As another example, subsystems of a ship may include, for example, a remote control subsystem and a data link subsystem. Another challenge in providing rapid and accurate system troubleshooting for such systems is a possible continual loss of experienced technicians at such remote locations. For example, experienced technicians may decide to move on to another position, leaving the work of troubleshooting or testing systems to others who may not be as experienced. As a result of these and other challenges, such systems may not be fully operational when needed. For example, when a system breaks down, the systems may be down much longer than they could otherwise have been if an experienced technician were available to test or troubleshoot the system. Instead of having an experienced technician perform the testing or troubleshooting, a technician with low experience or one who may lack the technical knowledge to test or troubleshoot the system may be the only one immediately available to fix the broken down system. Thus there are opportunities to address needs such as the shortage of experienced technicians (e.g., subject matter experts (SME)) at field or remote locations (e.g., onboard ships) to test or troubleshoot systems, such as complex systems onboard ships or UAV systems, or their subsystems.